Twilight Under the Sea
by lizzybennet95
Summary: A heart-warming tale for the whole family..... Ahh screw that, this story is crap and we are enjoying the crap! read for a chuckle! Haha..ha One-shot


_**Disclaimer: **__We wrote this story in the morning of New Years (Finished at 3:13 am to be exact) And we are fully aware that we are high on sugar and apple cider. We also have watched our cousins play too much Rock Band which has turned our minds to mush. I'm quite surprised we were even physicaly able too form what we think are coherent sentences, actually. Mary Kate, my cousin (One of the Rock Band convicts) wrote all the bold parts while I wrote all the non-bolded parts. (I'm sure you figured that one out) So, yea, sorry this sucks so bad. Don't review unless you are telling us how awesome our rambling is!!!_

_Luv Y'all nd HAPPY NEW YEAR! (3 hours too late.)_

_P.S. We are NOT making fun of Twilight. We love it with all our hearts, but, the cider had other ideas. =)_

There once was a **shark named Edward.**

**He was swimming along **the East Australian Current (EAC) when all of a sudden he **spotted a beautiful angel fish. **

**At the same moment she looked over at him and **caught his eye, she swam closer to him because she was not afraid of his sharky exterior.

He was so surprised that he **swam away, afraid that he would munch her up. You see, his dad had raised him to be a vegetarian shark, and he was not about to ruin that over one tempting looking fish. **

He decided to evoke the wizard of Spamalot to give him advice. So he swam to the wizard's underwater cave along the yellow brick coral reef and once there he **asked the wizard for will power.**

**Except in true form, he did it in song. The song went a little something like this: **'Willy the will-powered Walrus! I need you to help me! Give me some of your walrusy charm, and bestow some of your will-power on me!'

**Well the wizard has so taken aback by this song that he stopped him after one verse. **

**To grant poor Edward's wish, he called upon **the Jedi master to teach Edward the art of taking a pebble out of his fin. Edward's new name was now 'Grasshopper.'

**Young Grasshopper, filled with his new confidence went back to visit the beautiful angelfish. When he found her he showed her his new found moves by taking a pebble out of her fin. **

**Then **Young Grasshopper took the angelfish, whose name was Bella, to his special hangout reef. There he confessed how yummy she looked but how he didn't want to hurt her because it was so much fun to take pebbles from her fin.

**Bella was very flattered that Edward/ Young Grasshopper did not want to eat her. If he ate her, it would probably ruin her day. **

**Bella told Edward/ Young Grasshopper (now to only be referred to as Edward until we make up some other stupid name for him) that**, if she were a shark, she wouldn't eat him either.

They were both so happy that neither one wanted to eat the other no matter how yummy they looked that they frolicked through the reef together, and neither ones day was ruined because of an untimely death.

**In fact, their days were the complete opposite of ruined because in mid frolick, Bella realized that she was in love with Edward, and Edward realized **that he was in the mood for a Krabby Patty, and decided to take Bella to his buddy Sponge-Bob's house.

It was only then, after his tummy was filled with an over-priced Krabby Patty delights that Edward realized that he loved Bella, too.

In order to celebrate his love, he bought Bella a Kelp shake, which **cost $3.50. After this delightful meal, Bella went to get some sleep. Edward watched her sleep and heard her say in her dreams that she collected hats.**

**Edward was appalled because he hated hats. He hated them ever since that day at the Lagoon when **his big brother shark, Emmett, threw his metal Vikings hat at him and one of the horns poked his dorsal fin.

EVIL HAT!!!!!

**That day, Edward had vowed to hate all hats and hat wearers. What was he to do? He thought he loved Bella, but now that he knew her dirty little secret he wasn't so sure.**

**He thought all night about what to do, and finally decided that he only had one choice. He **decided to eat Bella.

She was _Yummy!_

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!

Or so we thought……Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!! (No really, that's it.)

**So to wrap this little story up, Bella became fish food, and then went to fishy heaven. Bella's over protective fishy father, Chief Swan, arrested Edward. He was sentenced to the electric eel, and Mary Kate got her fish sticks. Mmmmmmmmm, fish sticks! **


End file.
